The angular cap described and claimed as the present invention is for aesthetically dressing and for stabilizing the upper portion of office partitioning where conventional individual partitions meet.
Though conventional office partitions exist in numerous commercial styles and models, drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically illustrate in a generic sense such conventional office partitions and the problems attendant at their partitioning meeting stations. Drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 are top plan and side elevational views, respectively, of a representative office environment 100 having horizontal office-ceiling 104 loftily overlying horizontal office-flooring 101 and having ceiling-height office-walls 105, 106, 107, 108, and 109. Representative office environment 100 also includes less than ceiling-height partitioning (e.g. 110) defining cubicle work-areas, each being providable with office furniture "Y" shown in phantom line.
Such generically depicted office partitioning (110) comprises a plurality of individual rectangular upright partitions P (e.g. P1, P2, P3, P4, P5, P6, etc.) respectively having a linearly extending horizontal base-edge E and a linearly extending flat horizontal top-edge T, respective partitions P extending vertically uprightly from the office-flooring (e.g. 101) whereby top-edge T loftily overlies base-edge E and office-flooring thereunder. Typically, individual partitions are structurally formed of a large rectangular panel K fitted with a horizontal base-channel EC defining partition base-edge E and a horizontal top-channel TC defining partition top-edge T. The top-channel two opposed sides which depend from top-edge T might define parallel upright-faces F for individual partitions P.
In such generic office partitioning (e.g. 110), there are partitions meeting stations S located remote of the office-walls and whereat the top-edge T of at least two meeting partitions P assume a corner-like angular relationship. For example, such corner-like relationships might occur: when partitions P1 and P4 meet in an L-shaped relationship at station S1; when partitions P3 and P4 meet in an L-shaped relationship at station S2; when partitions P5 and P6 meet in a T-shaped relationship at station S4; and when partitions P2, P4, and P5 meet in a +-shaped relationship at station S3. Ideally, for the sake of partitioning aesthetics and stability, individual partitions P should very closely firmly abut at every meeting station S. However, in practice this ideal seldom occurs, but rather, at the respective meeting stations S, the prior art is plagued with the existence of one or more transversely extending discontinuity (G) between part partitions P. Such objectionable discontinuities (G), which exist in the form or partially or wholly uninterrupted air-gaps between partitions P as known in the prior art are commonly of such magnitude that the partitioning (e.g. 110) has an unsightly unaesthetic appearance where partitions top-edges (T) meet. Some prior art workers have attempted to remedy this problem by trying to accurately measure and fit the upper portions of meeting partitions; however, these attempts are fraught with excessive expenditures of time and with little practical success. Besides being unsightly, these discontinuities (G) at the partitioning upper portions (T) detract from the partitioning stability, there being markedly less resistance to transversely extending forces at top-edges T than at base-edges E.